


A Lapidot Halloween Special

by K9OfTheDarkness1997



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Doggy Style, Eating, Fluff and Smut, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Stomach Ache, Stuffing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, candy stuffing, sex in the shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 10:17:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21242480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K9OfTheDarkness1997/pseuds/K9OfTheDarkness1997
Summary: Lapis and Peridot decided to do trick or treating for the first time with Steven and Connie, after the big successful night of getting candy Peridot decided to try candy for the first time.Peridot may have gotten a little carried away





	A Lapidot Halloween Special

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween everyone so heres a special fic dedicated to my favorite SU ship of all time for all the Lapidot fans enjoy

Peridot was finishing some decorations for Halloween Steven introduced it to Peridot and Lapis a few months ago after when Peridot and Steven went grocery shopping and Peridot saw some strange skeleton and pumpkin decorations around the store and the signs saying 'Halloween sales' Both Lapis and Peridot still didn't fully understand Halloween when it comes to trick or treating but thought it was a pretty cool to get free candy when people can go buy it at the store but then Peridot learns about the Halloween parties that older people do instead when they get too old for trick or treating. 

Lapis was hovering above the barn hanging up the pumpkin lights to add some light in the barn "Hey Peridot i ran out of tape can you get me another roll?" Lapis yells from below

"Yeah here!" Peridot says she takes a roll of tape from the box and tosses it to Lapis she catches it and finishes her work then there living gourd Pumpkin begins to bark and she runs with Peridots tablet in her mouth jumping a but to get Peridots attention.

"Ahh! pumpkin hey let go of my tablet that's my baby you've got there!" Peridot yells to pumpkin but she drops it as soon as Peridot runs right to her the screen was light up meaning she got a call.

"Wait a call? why didn't i hear it....oh i put it on silent oh its Steven what does he want?" Peridot asks Lapis then flies back down her water wings vanishing into her gem.

"Is Steven Calling us?" Lapis says looking at the screen "Yeah i'll answer it" peridot says

She presses the button and the screen lights up to Steven's face popping up.

"Hello" Steven begins 

"Steven hi what's up" Peridot greets Steven 

"Oh so glad you called ugh hey how's the planning going? do you guy's agree with a party or Trick or Treating?" Steven asks they were planning for Halloween either for a pizza party or trick or treating. 

"Oh hi there Steven we just finished some decorations so we all had a talk and...we missed getting together in the barn and well we thought you'd like a Halloween pizza party" Lapis says Stevens eyes lit up at the idea.

"Ohh really a pizza party at the barn oh that's so sweet but ugh that's kind of why i called i wanted to say something though" Steven's tone suddenly changed Lapis and Peridot begin to get a little worried.

"Is something wrong Steven?" Lapis asks

"Well kind of i can see from the background that you decorated the barn but...i'm sorry to ask this but can you guys come to the temple with me instead?" Steven asks he sounded a bit sad like he didn't wanna ask this. 

"Oh ugh why did something happen?" Peridot asks getting a little worried for Steven

"Well yes, i had plans of a Halloween pizza party with you guys at the barn for a family gathering but...dad got a really bad cold and he's really sick and even worse Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl have a mission to attend too they found more corrupted gems too close to town and wanted to stop it so Halloween won't be ruined well Connie then thought i'd be nice if she invited me to her house for a sleep over after we do trick or treating and i agreed to then i forgot about you guys so...what i'm asking is can you guy's trick or treat with me and Connie and to top it off...is it okay if you stay at the temple for house sitting?" Steven asks

Peridot and Lapis's eyes widen in shock Lapis covered her mouth seeing Steven looked really upset that this happened all with Halloween tonight.

"Oh no Steven..that's so sad will your dad be okay?" Lapis asks

"Yes, he'll be okay its just he can't attend to Halloween this year and the Crystal gems feel bad about this cuz they were looking forward to it but i told them that i understood cuz i didn't want Halloween canceled cuz of corrupted gems but at least i have Connie to help me." Steven says

"And me and Lapis as well Steven" 

"Yes Steven of course we will trick or Treat with you even if it won't be as fun as a pizza party i'll be happy if i'm spending time with you Steven" Lapis says with a smile Steven smiles to his eyes a bit glossy from the water works.

"Oh Peridot Lapis thank you so much i knew i could count on you guys if you don't mind can you take your decorations to the temple so me and Connie can see them?" Steven asks

"Eh sure we didn't even finish so best to move them now" Lapis says

"Alright thank you again meet me and Connie at the Temple at 5 PM" Steven gives directions 

"We'll be there Steven" Peridot says

"Okay again thank you so much" Steven says after hanging up

"Welp time for a change of plans then" Lapis says "Yeah so i'll put it all back in the box and we'll get a move on...oh its already 4:30 we'll have to be there soon" Peridot says Lapis only nods and begins to take everything down and pack up for the new plans.

\-----------------------------------

After finishing packing up Lapis and Peridot head to the Temple the sun was beginning to set and some of the fallen leaves her falling in the roads of Beach City the boardwalk had poles covered in orange lights it was pretty silent now but soon there will be kids in costumes and candy being given out both were hoping no drunken party guys will be walking like zombies at the boardwalk. Other than that it was a pretty peaceful night. 

After Walking to the beach the temple was in view and Peridot and Lapis were getting happy to see Steven he sure was pretty sad about the change of plans but hope they're enough to brighten the day.

"Hmm i don't see much decorations other than the toilet paper on the temple i for got which monster it was supposed to resemble" Lapis says

"I think its called a mummy i don't really know well let's make the poor kid happy" Peridot says she knocks of the screen door Steven darted out of the bathroom he was wearing a hamburger costume along with a ketchup hat his eyes lit up seeing Lapis and Peridot here he runs to the door swaying it open.

"Lapis! Peridot ! you're here so glad you could come oh Connies getting her costume in the bathroom just give her a moment" Steven says after letting them in. 

"Of course we would come Steven the Great and lovable Peridot will never let you down" Peridot says when giving Steven a hug "Me either Steven after you saved me in the past" Lapis says petting Stevens ketchup hat.

"So Trick or Treating usually begins at around 6 at most so i thought we could head out at around 6:30 to avoid the little kids and we can head to the streets and near Connies part of town lots of people give out candy there so thought we could head there last sound like a plan?" Steven asks

"Sounds pretty okay to me" Lapis says

"Yeah sound pretty well planned" Peridot agrees then the door to the bathroom opens and Connie comes out dressed as a black cat.

"Steven my costume is ready" Connie speaks then she sees Peridot and Lapis "Oh Lapis Peridot ugh hi there your gonna trick or treat with us?" Connie asks

"Yes Steven told us what happened and we thought i'd be good to help pitch if after the sudden incidents" Peridot explains

"Oh that yeah Steven was quite upset glad you two could come so ugh if your trick or treating with us do you guys have costumes planned?" Connie asks 

"Ohhh...ugh i forgot about that" Peridot says looking away with a bead of sweat on her temple

"Oh not me when we were packing the decorations i got a couple outfits for a costume" Lapis says she set the box down she was holding and opened on Lapis held up a long ripped black dress and on the other hand a which's hat. 

"Ohh a which that's a classic! Lapis oh is there one for Peridot?" Connie asks looking into the box 

"Ugh....all i see is a skeleton hoodie and matching skeleton pants" Lapis finds in the box she then takes out the decorations "Oh i like that i think that'll do" Peridot says

"Well we still have some time before we go out can we set up the decorations here?" Steven asks 

"Sure Steven" Lapis says

\-------------------------------

A little while later Lapis helped with the orange lights and Peridot and Steven put some small dog plastic skeletons in the corner Connie finds a nearby wall unit and plugs in the lights they all light up the ceiling it all was perfect and pretty spooky. Peridot, Lapis, Steven and Connie all get back and observe they all open their mouths and whisper 'wow' the decorations were even better in the beach house.

"Wow these are so pretty Lapis did you pick those?" Connie asks

"Yeah, thought id be pretty the skeleton dogs were Peridots idea" Lapis answers. 

"Oh guys its time to trick or treat are you all excited?" Steven checked the time and it was around the time for trick or treating. 

"Ohhh....yes i'm so ready you guys ready too?" 

"Guess i am it'll be quite an experience of a human ritual" Lapis says 

"Yes i would like to try it out first i want to put this costume on" Peridot says after putting on the hoodie to test it.

"Sure i guess the which outfit would be fine" Lapis says she slides the dress in it was a perfect fit she tries the hat next it felt funny but manageable. Peridot seemed to like wearing human clothes they felt soft and how it isn't melted to their body like the clothes of a gem. 

"Mmmm not bad i like this" Peridot says

"Yeah it's not so bad" Lapis says

"Good i'm gonna go get some pillow cases and were off" Steven says he runs to the closet to grab some pillow cases he found two green and blue ones and gave those to Peridot and Lapis and he gets two white ones for himself and Connie.

"Okay you guy's let's go Trick or Treating" Steven proudly announces to everyone all just smile and cheer back and leave the beach house and start Halloween.

\------------------------------------------ 

the group head out to the streets seeing other people in costumes with candy in there pumpkin shaped buckets Peridot liked the sights and Lapis seemed to like how in a cool way to get free candy, Steven points to a house and they all go there Steven knocks on the door and a woman holding a bowl of candy comes out.

Connie and Steven say together holding out there pillow cases saying "Trick or Treat" then the woman takes some candy out of the bowl and gives them each a small handful Peridot or Lapis can't quite see what kind of candy was it but it makes there curiosity grow then they go to the woman and both say "Trick or Treat" repeating what the kids did and the woman also repeated the action she gave Peridot and Lapis some candy and they all say there thank you's and move on to another house.

"Huh that was a little strange but i liked it so you hold out your sack and say "trick or treat?" peridot asks to make sure

"Yep you did it pretty well that's all you have to do" Steven answers

"But how come we missed some houses?" Lapis asks

"Well not all people celebrate halloween to know which houses to go to is if you see any decorations on the house and if some lights are on you can go to those if any are dark and no decorations then ignore them." Connie explains 

"ohh okay so where off to next?" Peridot asks

"to Corey Street, its near my house but that's a popular spot for candy almost everyone on the street gives out a lot of candy they all love Halloween but we'll do that one last there's a couple good ones i know" Connie says

"Oh sounds good lets head to the next street" Peridot says 

\-------------------------------------

for about an hour the gang head to a few more streets this was a pretty good Halloween this year they all got there pillow cases half full and got some really good candy ranging from Hershey bars to kit-kats then to some cream filled eggs and lots of lolly pops. Peridot was loving how candy smells it smelled so sweet and delicious as it looks. They even found some places that got full bars.

Before the gang was gonna head to their last street Corey Street they all decide to go through a little bit of what they've got so far.

"Wow Steven my pillow case feels a little heavy what did you get so far?" Connie asks 

"Hmmmm.....i got some full bar Hershey's and some lolly pops as big as my head and some colorful twizzlers" Stevens says 

"I almost i have is chocolate and i got some butterfingers and i got a tiny little packet of stickers" Connie says showing the item

"What did you get Lapis?" Steven says 

"I got....lolly pops, snickers and.... i got a quarter" Lapis says

Peridot looks into her sack mostly what everyone got but then Peridot finds something different

"I got a rock" Peridot says picking it up and showing everyone they all giggle a little 

"Looks like we got some good stuff so ready for Corey Street to end it off there?" Connie says and everyone nods in agreement.

After walking for a few minutes they head to Corey Street right next to Connies house the street was pretty well lit up and there was a lot of decorations there still some people around but it died down a bit it was getting a bit late. they head to a house with a bowl on the stoop they all look inside and see all full bars they all take one but when no one was looking Peridot quickly took the bowl and emptied all the rest into her sack and made a tiny giggle.

Then they went to more in the center the people were Connies neighbors and recognized her and greeted her and gave them all more full bars and candy none of them have seen before then after heading to another house Connie couldn't believe her eyes.

"*gasp* Ms. Emily aww i missed you so much" Connie says

"Aww hi Connie i missed you to" the lady Ms. Emily says walking to the stoop

"You know her Connie?" Steven asks quirking a brow

"Yes she used to be my cooking teacher she made the best foods in class then she retired and we were upset" Connie says 

"Yeah i got a little too old, but i didn't stop my baking that you and all your classmates loved so i made these cupcakes instead" She says she was holding a tray out with really good looking cupcakes they had red and orange frosting but with pumpkin rings on them and some leaves they looked so good.

"Oh Ms. Emily they look so good thank you so much" Connie says taking one

then Steven takes one Peridot and Lapis had no idea some will make their own instead of giving out candy but the cupcakes looked good so they each take one the smell making Peridot droll a little.

"Thank you Ms. Emily!" Connie waves back

"Your very welcome dear" Ms. Emily says closing the door 

"Wow that was so much fun oh you seem a little tired Steven ready to call it a day?" Connie asks

"*yawn* yeah i am a little sleepy oh Lapis Peridot" Steven says

"Yeah Steven" Lapis says

"can you guys stay at the temple to house sit i'm gonna sleepover with Connie and i don't think the crystal gems are home yet just so lion and Garnet's cat is safe?" Steven asks

"Sure Steven we'll look after your home good night Steven" Lapis says

"Thank you guys we'll see you tomorrow" Connie says heading to her home with Steven

"Take care" Peridot says 

"You want me to fly you to the temple Peridot?" Lapis requests 

"Oh ugh sure but how are we gonna carry the candy?" Peridot asks

"Oh i can fix that" Lapis than puts her sack on her back where her gem is then it glows and the sack is pulled inside for storage

"Ohh you can store things in your gem i thought only Pearl could do that" 

"Well i can't store as much things as Pearl can but i do have a small storage system i can fit yours in to" Lapis says she then puts Peridots sack in her gem to and with that Lapis summons her wings and Peridot jumps on and the pair take off.

\-----------------------------------

After flying back to the temple Lapis and Peridot get a good view of Beach City the Halloween lights were still on and it gave a beautiful orange glow 

"Sure looks to pretty tonight" Lapis says 

"Not as pretty as you my Ocean gem" Peridot says taking her hand to Lapis's cheek giving a gentle touch Lapis snorts and blushes 

"You sure know how to make me smile Peridot" 

"That's because i love you" Peridot says 

then they see the temple in sight and land on the beach. 

"Wow i'm gonna admit but trick or treating was pretty fun i quote a cool way on getting free candy" Lapis says

"I wan thinking the same it really was fun" Peridot says well, wanna see what we've got?" Peridot asks Lapis nods and the two go in the beach house it was quiet no one was home other than lion and Garnet's cat Cat Steven both were asleep on Stevens bed. 

Lapis and Peridot take there sack's and empty out all the candy it was a much larger pile that they were expecting Lapis and Peridot's eyes widen and glow a little.

"wow we got quite a lot what should we go with it Peridot?" Lapis asks

"Well humans will eat this stuff well we don't need to eat but well...the smell was so good and i'm gonna try it" Peridot says

"whoa really well i like the smell to but i don't know eating looks a little gross" Lapis says 

"Well i like to try new things and Amethyst says even if its gross you can still get a good taste in your mouth if its good to you" Peridot says

She takes a recess peanut butter cup and opens the wrapper it smells amazing and Peridot first takes a tiny lick tasting the chocolate Peridots eyes widen from the taster it tasted so good then she takes a bite tasting the peanut butter inside which tasted even better and she loved how soft it was she then gobbles it down and Peridots eyes almost water.

"Oh my god....its so good" Peridot says

"Really it tastes good" Lapis says 

Peridot nods she then takes more chocolate and puts more in her mouth she can't get enough of it it was so delicious. Lapis then takes a lolly pop and she licks it it was blue like herself and it tasted like cotton candy it tasted pretty good not too bad lapis puts it in her mouth to suck on it until it turned small.

Peridot might've gotten a little carried away she ate over 15 pieces of chocolate bars then she began to feel a little sick to her stomach her hands and hair were covered in chocolate and it was sticky her belly was a little bit poking out when she took off her hoodie. 

Lapis only tried one piece of chocolate it too was pretty good but she wasn't interested in eating more. Peridot was on the floor curled up and she was moaning in pain.

"Aww did my little green dorito eat too much candy" Lapis says in a motherly voice she takes her hand and touches Peridots tiny pudgy belly.

"Ugh....yeah....i got...carried away" Peridot says sluggishly 

"Aww poor baby hmmmm.....you know i think i know how to fix that" Lapis says she makes her eye brows go up and down and makes a sexy face.

"Ugh...really Lapis that?" Peridot says

"what?"

"I thought you'd never ask" Peridot sits up a bit making a sexy face to Lapis then blushes and she leans into Peridot and kisses her chocolate covered lips the two then make out on the candy pile french kissing and moving their clothes.

"Mmmmm....Oh you taste so good Peridot" Lapis says

"Yeah still taste like the ocean, say i still have a bit of chocolate on me think we can do more in the shower?" Peridot asks Laois then gives a dirty look

"Ohhhhhh....i see where you're going with this" Lapis was blushing hard then she pick up Peridot bridal style to the bathroom she closes the door and locks it just to be extra safe Lapis sets Peridot down on the bath tub Lapis gets in and then behind Peridot she summons her tentacle the long dark blue shaft wiggling trying to get to Peridots pussy.

"Lapis...is that what i think it is?" Peridot tries to look around but then Lapis got on top of Peridot and Peridot makes a startles yelp feeling the tentacle getting in it was hot and wet Peridot felt all hot and bothered already Peridot moaned loudly.

"Lapis fuck me come on go in deep!" Peridot pleads 

"Okay my little green dorito" Lapis teasingly says she then goes all the way in her tentacle in deep she ten begins to hump Peridot doggy style Peridot was sweating and moaning damn it felt so good she forgot her stomach ache Lapis then bit Peridots neck and she went faster and faster Peridot was always the perfect size for her tentacle. 

Lapis felt her Tentacle about to cum she went on hard and then she came inside Peridot, she felt the hot steaming cum inside her sore belly it was all over the place it felt so good she yelled loudly and then she leaned down and Lapis detached and her Tentacle slipped out with a comical wet pop the cum was still oozing out on the tentacle and out of Peridots pussy. the two were panting and they started cuddling in the tub.

"Ohhh....Lapis that was so hot ugh that was the best Halloween ever....Say i still feel a little honey you mind eating me a little?" Peridot asks 

"Oh why Peridot that's why i didn't wanna eat any candy i wanted to save some room for your pretty pussy" Lapis says sitting up and making a dirty look Peridot laughs and she spreads her legs ad far as they can go in the tub Lapis first took her hands to touch Peridots boobs and then she takes her face to Peridots pussy she then takes her tongue and starts to lap up some juices still there Peridot moans again and she shakes a little she took one hand to Lapis Lazuli's hair to hold on Lapis was going in deep the wet hot tongue on her labia and soon it goes to her bud licking fast and gentle.

"Lapis harder" Peridot says Lapis hears and goes a little hards trying to get in deeper and it works Peridot moans again and Lapis pick's up the pace then before Peridot could warn Lapis Peridot comes and she squirts all over Lapis Lazuli's face. Then Lapis stops and moves her head up all covered in the green juices of Peridot but she didn't look mad she just smiled and wiped it off licking it all away. 

"Ugh....that was....amazing....i feel better now" Peridot says

"Glad i could help my love....that was fun maybe we should do this next year" Lapis says Peridot nods in agreement.

After the sex night Lapis and Peridot clean up and decide to sleep on the couch tonight to wait for Steven and the Crystal gems to return. 

"Thanks for joining me on Halloween i love you Lapis" 

"I love you too Peridot" the two share one last kiss and snuggle in the blanket dozing off peacefully


End file.
